Five times Yuuri tells Wolfram, 'I love you'
by bachiari
Summary: Yuuri finally realizes he loves the blonde prince, but can he get Wolfram to believe those special three words?


Title: Five times Yuuri tells Wolfram 'I love you'  
Pairing: Yuuram  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.  
Summary: Yuuri finally realizes he loves the blonde prince, but can he get Wolfram to believe those special three words?

* * *

**Five.**

"You cheater!"

Yuuri winced as his blonde fiancé continued to hurl insults at his face. He thought he was used to this – ever since the two had gotten engaged the blonde had never hesitated to throw an accusatory remark at him – but ever since he had gotten back from his own world the remarks hurt. It wasn't that the remarks got crueler; it was that Yuuri had actually realized he had missed the blonde. And that the words that Wolfram said were taking shape in the air and pressing guilt upon the maou – even though Yuuri had done nothing wrong.

Maybe because the fact that Wolfram was saying these things meant that Wolfram didn't trust him.

Didn't believe in him.

That, in itself, was enough to make the black-haired boy feel guilt. Because what had he ever done to deserve the prince's trust?

Something in him wrenched painfully and he stood up from where he was sitting, the prince immediately going silent.

"Wolfram."

The prince's eyes widened for a bit but then his voice took a huffy tone, "Finally realized you did wrong, did you?"

"Do you know why I came back?"

"For Greta and Conrad and Gwendal," the blonde answered, and there was a slight break in his voice. Wolfram immediately tried to cover it with a cough, but Yuuri knew. Yuuri knew that Wolfram had thought that the maou had not come back for him, but for the others around him. And Yuuri had to make sure that the prince knew the truth.

"I, well," he stumbled for words that he knew would come; had to come, "I came back for you."

At the prince's disbelieving stare, Yuuri hurridly continued, "Umm, but yeah, I came back for Greta and Conrad and everyone too, but I mostly came back because I missed you."

"You…missed me?" A blonde eyebrow rose skeptically, but his eyes were showing hope.

"No, wait, it came out wrong. I mean," he stumbled, a blush rising up to his cheeks, "I did miss you. But what I meant to say is, 'I love you.'"

Then the hope is gone and the blonde is shaking his head sadly. "I don't believe you."

Without another word, the prince had left the maou's study.

Yuuri's heart wrenched painfully.

Somehow he knew that the fleeting hope he gave Wolfram probably hurt more than his blatant refusals to the prince's accusations.

**Four**.

A day later and Yuuri already knew that the prince was avoiding him.

When Conrad asked if he knew why the blonde prince had slept in Gwendal's room yesterday night, Yuuri put on a fake smile and shook his head 'no.'

But he knew why.

After their little talk in the study, the blonde prince had found it hard to look him in the eye. And Yuuri knew that Wolfram couldn't help but ponder over what the maou had said, even if Wolfram had told Yuuri that he couldn't believe him.

And if he let Wolfram continue to doubt the statement, Wolfram would never believe him. Even if Yuuri insisted it was true.

He would just have to show Wolfram proof.

Proof that he really did love the blonde-haired prince.

He had the opportunity of cornering the blonde-prince in his room the next day. The prince had come for some nightwear and Yuuri had just returned from another meeting.

Yuuri's grin was huge, "Wolfram, are you sleeping here tonight?"

Wolfram's back stiffened, "No."

"But," Yuuri instantly bit down the hasty retort that was on his lips. If it came out now, as right as it sounded in his head, Wolfram would never believe him. "Look, Wolfram, I, uh, just went to the market."

The prince turned and Yuuri held out the parcel. "Bearbee paints. Come on, I know you love them. Are you busy?"

Yuuri, himself, was actually quite busy; he had important documents on his desk to sign but he was willing to set that all aside for awhile. And not just because he hated signing documents.

"No," was the hesitant reply. "Are you…are you asking me to paint you?"

Yuuri nodded, trying to not overdo his smile, "Of course! Come on, I'll pose for you and everything. How do you want me to pose?"

Wolfram tentatively smiled back and took the parcel, "Okay, but you better not move!"

Yuuri grinned at the tone, "Of course. I'll be as still as a statue."

Halfway through the painting, Wolfram spoke up; his eyes still trained on the painting as he threw (literally) colors onto the canvas, "Why?"

"Why what?" Yuuri tried not to move his mouth as he spoke. If he had promised Wolfram he wouldn't move, he wouldn't.

"Why aren't you complaining? Why aren't you yelling at me like you used to…? Why did you even ask me to paint you?"

Yuuri's smile was almost impossible to keep down but he manages, "Because I love you."

Wolfram couldn't help the hope that filled into his eyes and he immediately trained them onto the canvas so Yuuri can't see. But he responded, though his voice is hesitant and soft and confused, "**Thank you**." And Yuuri thought it was half to not let Yuuri's confession hang in the air and half because Wolfram was truly grateful.

But the words still filled Yuuri with joy and he couldn't even smell the bearbee paint anymore.

**Three.**

It was night and Yuuri had begun wondering where the prince had gone off to when the doorknob turned. He immediately sat up and cocked his head, "Wolfram…?"

The prince walked in after a while, dressed again in his pink nightly sleepwear (Yuuri had more than enough wet dreams about the piece of clothing) And Yuuri was shocked to see that Wolfram had rosy cheeks and was swaying where he was standing.

He immediately leapt up, "What's the matter, Wolfram? Did you…?"

"Your stupid brother," was the slurred response.

"What?" he hurried over to where the blonde was standing and helped him sit down.

"He asked me to stay with him," Wolfram continued, his words slurred and Yuuri being barely able to make it out, "because you know how you're the Maou and all, you don't have time for such a bastard as him."

"Don't call him a bastard," was Yuuri's immediate reply and to which Wolfram merely shrugged.

"But he is. He gave me something to drink and now I can't stop talking."

Oh God, if his brother had given Wolfram liquor…

"Are you perhaps drunk, Wolfram?"

Wolfram shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know. And Yuuri, do you like my pajamas?"

"What?" was Yuuri's first response and he turned bright red. "Do I like your…pajamas?"

Wolfram's grin was feral but his eyes were darker than usual with…perhaps lust? It wasn't as if Yuuri had never seen the darkened emerald eyes before. "Or do you like me better without them?"

"Hey, hey, Wolfram, what are you…?"

Wolfram pressed upon him clumsily, albeit endearing, and the blonde turned his face to press his lips upon Yuuri's.

Yuuri responded at first – hey, Wolfram never kissed him, how was he supposed to resist? – and he enjoyed it, really he did, but he had to push away because it wasn't right to take advantage of the prince like that.

Wolfram's pout almost made the maou lean back in again and take those pouty lips for himself. But he shook his head frantically. If they continued any further, Wolfram would never forgive him.

"No, no, wait, Wolfram," the blonde was now trying to pull off Yuuri's pants and if he did, Yuuri wouldn't have been able to hold back.

"You have an erection, heika," the blonde smirked, "Don't you want me to take care of it?"

God, why couldn't Wolfram be a giggly drunk? "Yeah, but, well, you're drunk."

"What has that got to do with anything?" The blonde laid butterfly kisses on the Maou's neck and Yuuri involuntarily shivered in pleasure.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," was Wolfram's response. The blonde began reaching his hands downward to grip the maou's erection and Yuuri had to make sure they stopped, soon.

"No!" he made sure that the word had enough firmness and force in it, before he gently pushed the prince away from him. "You won't remember this when you wake up. And well, maybe if you're more awake, I'd feel better about telling you this but, Wolfram, I love you. I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be perfect. Or at least when we're both aware of what we're doing. Of what we're committing to. Back in my world, Wolfram, our first time is a huge thing to us. Well, maybe not to the boys but –"

"You wimp," cut in Wolfram and the blonde couldn't help but to smile. "But that's what I like about you. Let's go to sleep."

When the lights were off and Yuuri and Wolfram were peacefully in bed next to each other, Yuuri spoke up, "Wolfram, you're not drunk are you?"

"No, how'd you figure out?"

Yuuri turned to press his face into the soft cloth that was Wolfram's pajamas, "You don't smell like liquor. And you're a lot more aware than most drunk people."

Wolfram turned bright red and he was grateful that Yuuri couldn't see it. "I, i…"

"It's okay. Just, can I cuddle with you today?"

"You wimp," but Wolfram was glowing in pleasure.

"I'll take that as a yes," he snuggled closer to the prince. "Good night, Wolfram."

"Good night, Yuuri."

**Two.**

"Why are you going back?"

"I have to Wolfram. My mom's sick, that's why my brother came to fetch me." He lovingly stroked Wolfram's cheek, before blushing and taking his hand away.

"But, I," the blonde's voice grew softer, "I don't want you to leave. What if – what if…"

Yuuri knew what the blonde was saying, even if the prince never finished. Wolfram was scared that Yuuri wouldn't come back – just like the last time.

"You're going to have to trust me," was Yuuri's reply and he immediately hated himself for it. What could Wolfram trust if Yuuri had never given him anything to trust him by? He started to hurridly correct the statement when the blonde took a deep breath.

"I…trust you. I know you'd come back for me," the prince turned red and turned his face away so Yuuri couldn't see his eyes.

Yuuri was shocked to say the least, but he had to answer, "I,"

The blonde raised a hand, "Don't you dare say that again. Until you come back, you know I won't believe you," and the blonde had a playful smile on his face.

Yuuri couldn't help but grin back, "But, I want to. I love you, Wolfram. And you don't have to believe me, but when I come back I'll bring proof."

Wolfram laughed, "Okay. But you better not cheat on me, you wimp! I can't keep an eye on you back there, you know!"

Yuuri laughed and then embraced Wolfram, drawing the prince close to his chest. "I'll miss you." And then the maou was gone.

The prince couldn't help it, as soon as he saw that Yuuri had disappeared, tears had started running down his cheeks.

"You better come back, you wimp."

**One.**

"You said you'll come back, that's why I kept on believing you!" the prince had tears running down his cheeks and that hurt Yuuri's heart. "But with each day, and you weren't here, it got harder and harder! Do you know how I felt?"

"Wolfram," he tried to get closer to the blonde, but the other threw a pillow at him.

"No, stay away! You, I can't trust you anymore. You told me you love me, but you make me wait for so long…I know you'll hate me for this," the blonde's tears increased and he tried to cover it up, but Yuuri could still see the tell-tale wetness. "But, I can't be strong anymore Yuuri. I'm like any other person, I get hurt. I'm not as strong as you think I am."

Yuuri was baffled, "Hate you? You know I can never hate you, Wolfram. And I don't need you strong. Maybe you think you have to protect me, but in truth, I want to protect you. You don't have to be my knight in shining armor."

"Then, why didn't you come back? You knew I was here, waiting for you, yet you came back so late. I already gave up on waiting for you!"

"I, Wolfram, you know why I'm late. Time is different between here and there. And I had to get you something."

"Your proof," was the bitter reply, but when Yuuri got closer the blonde didn't resist.

Here goes nothing…

"This was the ring my father used to propose to my mother. I know it's sappy, and you might not like it, because it's manmade and all, but, here." He opened the case he had been holding out to the blonde prince and a diamond ring sparkled at the prince. "I know it's a small diamond, but."

The prince cut him off with a trembling laugh, growing stronger as each second passed, and a smile, though wet with tears, made it through. "As a maou, you'd think you could get your fiancé something more expensive. But I like it."

Yuuri grinned at the boy, so many feelings whirling in his heart. But joy won out. Because he was happy; that this was the man that he had fallen in love with.

"I love you," the words came out at the wrong time, but the feeling was too strong. He had to let the prince know. He took the ring out of its case and took Wolfram's left hand into his.

The prince blushed, "I know."

"I know we're already engaged and all, but I need to ask you this. It's custom and well, I want to. Will you marry me, Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Yes, I will." Yuuri's smile grew and he slipped the ring finger onto Wolfram's ring finger.

And for a moment the two just smiled at each other, love in both of their hearts.

"Does this…does this mean," Yuuri started after a while.

"Yeah, wimp," the blonde blushed, "I love you too."

* * *

Ahh, I haven't been able to write anything for so long! Between AP homework and studying I have no time for myself! ): Only reason I'm able to write this is because I'm sick and it's Thanksgiving break :]. And for Hard Marriage, sorry for being so slow in updating. I'm kinda stuck haha, I'm not sure how to continue. And I really should have made it Wolfram's uncle instead of his father (just had time to look at the 3rd episode of the 3rd season) he's so cute…hahaha (: like Wolfram. And he has the right motives.

Anyways ^_^ thank you for reading! Please review (:

And any constructive criticism on how to keep in character would be really really helpful. I feel like I'm making the two OOC :[


End file.
